


Playing chiken with a shut in

by MaceLight



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, girl is top, otoku getting called on his shit, poor boy is out of his depth, teaseing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaceLight/pseuds/MaceLight
Summary: Levi says that all girls like Kabedon, Mc dissagrees
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Original Character(s), Mc/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Playing chiken with a shut in

I leaned back on the desk chair that over the past week become my defacto perch for mine and Levi’s anime binges, feeling just a little stiff after 20 episodes in one sitting. “I’m not sure I buy the meet cute. He was way to forceful, and if a guy tried that in real life, he would be looking at the hard end of a restraining order right quick.”  
Levi, who was sitting on his bed, rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall behind him “well, maybe that’s true for you, but most girls like Kabedon’s, you’re the weird one here, not her. Besides, how is he supposed to really drive his interest home.”  
I looked over at him, tilting my head and raising an eyebrow “is that what you think. That a man has to slam his hand on a wall and invade a woman’s space to make his interest known? Do you really think woman are that dense?”  
“well no, but-“  
I raised a hand “dig up love, dig up.”  
He rolled his eyes “okay, then how would a girl do the same scene?”  
I felt a smile crawl across my face “you want to know how a girl would do something like that? Let a guy know she was interested?”  
Levi saw my smile and paused, I could see a nervous energy enter his eyes as they skittered from me to the door, to the other wall, to other places in the room that where father away from me than his present position. Then he swallowed, and set his shoulder back “how… how would a girl do… do that?”  
I shrugged “not like that. She would let him know. Like… giving him a light touch on the shoulder, laughing at his jokes, even when they aren’t funny. Or maybe, just tell him ‘hey I like you.’ this doesn’t have to be a math problem”  
“Boring.” He looked disappointed  
“is that what you want?” I asked him, my smile becoming predatory. I stood, tilting my head slightly “you want a girl to get close to you?” I took two steps forward, and smiled as I saw his eyes go wide, gold in the dark of the glow of the tv and dark of the room. another step, and Levi had the pillow under his chin, more captivated by me then anime we had watched together.   
I put my knee down on the bed, letting me lean closer to him, putting my arm just above his head, only inches between his face and mine. A blush had blossomed across his face, and he looked very unsure of my intentions. I got a little closer, using my other hand to trace his chin, guiding it up from the pillow that he had almost been able to hide.   
“is this what you had in mind?” my voice was quiet, and Levi swallowed hard. I got just a little closer, I could see the uncertainty in his eyes, a little fear, and something that looked like arousal. “do you think girls should do this? get close, without asking what the other person thinks?” he swallowed again, and I gave m head a little shake, before pulled away. Levi looked very confused.  
“Wait… that’s-“  
I gave a small chuckle “This is not an anime Levi, and I don’t kiss people who are afraid of me.”  
“I am not afraid of you.” Levi huffed, the blush still strong on his cheeks.  
“not of me, but of what I might do. And… maybe that you kind of wanted me to…”  
His blush had darkened and spread almost to his ear. His stammered, and I just laughed, before turning of my heel and leaving “have a good night Levi, dream of me.”


End file.
